


Never Forgotten

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, MINOR Newt/Leta, Please forgive me I don't like this more then any of you, VERY angsty Newtina, author regrets everything, like extremely angsty.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: The Aftermath of Leta Lestrange memorial.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say I am very sorry. This fic is awful, I don't like it. But I think I finally got down why I can't stand the idea of Newt having feelings for Leta. Maybe? A little? I don't know. All I know is this as realistic as possible and heartbreaking too. 
> 
> Please feel free to give me any thoughts about this. Cause I would really hope Newt and Tina could be happier then this...but I am finding it hard to see how if Newt did have feelings for Leta. For now, enjoy this painful little thing.

Hidden down in his basement, Newt tries to whip away his silently shed tears. But it seems his eyes want to create a river as his heart bleeds. Tina’s steps break the quiet and almost startles him. The woman's eyes fall on him and see he is upset. This isn’t surprising, to her or anyone. The small group of them has just returned a memorial service for Leta Lestrange. The Auror had noticed him go here almost immediately and allowed him his privacy until now. 

When an hour elapsed and none of them heard from him, she decided to check in on him. Finding the magizoologist as he is now- with tears streaming down his face. 

Going to him, Tina takes his hand and sits with him. The same way he had been comforting her the last few weeks since Paris.When she was overwhelmed by the emptiness her sister left or the failure at losing Credence again. Simply sitting by his side, taking his hand in hers and staying as he let out the grief. Tina considers it good when he gently leans his head on her shoulder and stops furiously trying to wipe his tears. 

“It’s unfair.” He mutters with a broken voice. And Tina can only nod and hold his hand tighter and move closer. After a moment daring to wrap one arm around his back. 

Newt accepts that he will never forget Leta, that he will always remember her and what they had when he loved her in the past. The time when the two of them seemed to gravitate towards one another without trying, and when she was his only friends. The only person in the entire world who seemed to understand and even enjoy being wound him. Or the moments when she made his heart beat faster than he thought was healthy. All their time together, the way they were happy together once. 

It will never leave him. 

Now though, with Tina holding him, he realizes that can’t stop him. Newt knows living in the shadow of someone he loved before wasn’t what he wants. Despite Leta's memory haunting him, he has to continue on. 

With Tina, he wanted to try as well. The American Auror was beyond amazing, and he never ceased to be amazed by her. She truly made him feel unlike anyone and she understood and seemed to care about him regardless of his difference to others. He felt truly safe with her, that he didn’t have to try as hard as with others. When the idea of being able to see her again in Paris came up, there was little else he wanted to do. It seemed, even just a little that Tina felt the same. For a moment it seemed like he might have a chance.

Still, Leta would always with him like a ball and chain around his ankle, no matter how in love with Tina he was. Even if by some miracle she had lived...Newt knows. There would always be a part of her with him. 

As Tina holds him though, Newt can’t stop himself from maybe pretending. One day he can push away his memories of Leta. Make it so no one knows, and no one sees. Even possibly pretend himself.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hides in a bunker*


End file.
